1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybridhull boat system and more particularly pertains to increasing boating performance capabilities while decreasing drag during operations and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, boat systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting users over water through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,715 issued Mar. 19, 1968 to Stacey relates to a powered trimaran with retractable pontoons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,890 issued Feb. 24, 1987 to Lott relates to a trimaran with planing hull. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,564 issued Feb. 9, 1993 to Robbins relates to a boat for personal watercraft.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe hybridhull boat system that allows increasing boating performance capabilities while decreasing drag during operations and use.
In this respect, the hybridhull boat system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing boating performance capabilities while decreasing drag during operations and use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hybridhull boat system which can be used for increasing boating performance capabilities while decreasing drag during operations and use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.